Hermione's Problem, Ginny's Addiction
by Vergie
Summary: Summary: Hermione Jane Granger has a serious problem, but underneath the Hogwarts robes, will anyone notice? Ginevra Molly Weasley has an addiction. A dangerous one. One that could rip her family into shreds. If it ever got out. 3rd chapt. up.
1. The Begining

Hermione's Problem, Ginny's Addiction Part I

**Disclaimer**: Hermione and Ginny are not mine. I only own the characters that aren't in the books.

**A/N**: These are serious issues!!!!!!!!! For more info go to Face the Issue (search Google for Face the Issue) They have two sections specifically targeting Ginny's and Hermione's problems, along with many many many more. Be sure to click the links. I really don't care if you flame me, as long as you read it all.

I had to re-load the story. I decided to change the rating, so now I can talk to some of these reviewers. -

Thrillsuspence: Oops....I didn't mean to portray Hermione badly... Yes, I don't like her much as a character, but I didn't realize this was being reflected in my writing (if you read another of my stories Hermione dies)....I'll work on that. As for using any characters, I suppose I could've. I'll try to incorperate more Harry Potter stuff...

PhoenixJay27: Thanks. Eating Disorders have always kinda freaked me out. Drugs not so much, but it was a better choice than Self Injury (which is very psychological and is a big spread, and still a bit of a mystery) or Abuse. The second choice was Alcoholism.

IBeTyOuKnOW: Thanks. I'll be sure to keep up the writing.

LF1: Thanks.

This story is dedicated to the families of those that've died from an eating disorder or drugs, and to those that've beaten them.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione  
**June, 1996. A girl with somewhat bushy brown hair stands before her closet. This is Hermione. She has just finished unpacking a trunk full of clothes and is now looking for something else to wear. She takes out a pair of denim capris and a white tanktop. She slips the tanktop over her head. It's a bit tight around the stomach. She pulls on the capris. They barely fit over her thighs. She tries to button them. It doesn't quite make it. The girl lays down on her bed and sucks in her belly and finally gets the capris buttoned and zipped. They're tight. The girl looks herself over in the mirror. She hates what she sees. The button on her capris pops off. She puts on a pair of baggy sweatpants instead.

**Ginny  
**July, 1996. A small girl with vibrant flame-red hair was barely home from boarding school, when she had to unpack school clothes and repack summer clothes in her old beat up trunk to go to Bristol to live with muggles. This is Ginny. She's been in Bristol for about a month. The muggle family isn't as wholesome as was thought. All four children, born consecutively aged 14-17, are ravers. This is where they are now. And Ginny is with them. Land of glowsticks, brighlights, and a drugs. Ginny finds glowsticks amazing. She is wearing glowstick jewlery all over. As anklets, bracelets, necklaces, headbands, earings, everywhere. And all sorts of colors. Glowing in pink, blue, green, orange, purple. Ginny dances to a techno beat with a boy about as tall as her brother's friend. The boy gets closer to her with every beat. Closer and closer until you couldn't slide a dime between them without it touching either her neon pink tee, or his neon green one. The boy and Ginny go to the bar in another part of the old warehouse. They both get a drink. No one checks to see if they're old enough. The boy takes Ginny to a table. He takes out a small ziplock bag. It has some pebble like things in it. The boy takes out one of the pebbles and crushes it into a line on the table. He does this again with another pebble and takes out two straws, offering one to Ginny. She accepts the straw.

**Hermione  
**June, 1996. Dark. Hermione waits until her parents are sound asleep, and then sneaks down to the kitchen and takes all the sugarfree candy she can get. She sneaks it back up to her room and eats it all, then goes to the bathroom across the hall and turns on the faucet. There she sticks a finger down her throat, and purges into the toilet. This is the begining of Hermione's problem.

**Ginny  
**July, 1996. Ginny accepts the straw. Using it she snorts the powdered cocaine. She and the boy continue to party. All the colors, the lights, the people, the music, it's all better than it was before. This is a high Ginny has never felt before. This is one of the best nights of her life. The next night Ginny and the muggles go to another rave. Ginny wants more cocaine. She needs more. And she gets it. This is the begining of Ginny's addiction.


	2. Discoveries

Hermione's Problem, Ginny's Addiction Part II

**Disclaimer**: I own only the characters you don't recognise from the books.

**Opening A/N**: These are serious issues. For more information or help go to Face the Issue ) or search Google ). The issues that Ginny and Hermione have are extremely serious. Not all the chapters will be written in the same style as the first chapter.

This story is dedicated to those that've overcome these and similar issues, and those who's friend or family member did not.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
_August, 1996. The Burrow. Ginny has come home from nightly raves with muggles. She has brought with her a small stash of cocaine. Hermione and Harry are at the Burrow with Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family, along with a few members of the Order now and then. Ron and Harry can tell there's something different about Ginny. They can't place it though. Today they're going to Diagon Alley to get their school things. Mrs. Weasley cooks a breakfast of sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast. Hermione just picks at it and slips bits of sausage to Crookshanks. Only Ginny notices. Ginny eats everything on her plate, then takes another full plate and eats all of it. Only Hermione notices._

**Hermione's Thoughts and Point of View.  
**How can she eat all that? Ginny scarfs down all her food, and then does it again once she's finished. She never gains weight. She must be somewhere around 45 kilograms. That's 27 kilograms less than my 60. Why can't I be that thin? I'm so fat. All I fit into is my school clothes and sweats. I fit into my summer clothes last year. Why not now? "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Weasley," I say as I get up and take my plate to the kitchen where I scrape the remaining food into the garbage. I rinse my plate and go outside to a small orchard on the property. I stick my finger in my mouth. I can't believe I'm doing this again. I promised myself in June that I would stop at 60. I was 64 then. That's 4 kilograms in two months. My clothes still don't fit right though. I was sure they would. Finally, after I've gagged myself around 7 times, I throw up near one of the trees.

**Ginny's Thoughts and Point of View  
**I don't understand why I'm so hungry. Usually Mum's breakfast fills me up before I've even finished one plate. This morning though, I took two full plates. I still wasn't completely full, but I can get by. Hermione didn't eat. She just gave her food to Crookshanks. What's up with her? I mean, you can tell she's hungry. It's like the time when Colin got really sick and wouldn't eat anything, but Hermione doesn't look sick. I rinse my plate shortly after Hermione and follow her out to the orchard. The apples look really good. I should try one. I wonder if they're sour. I started to look for an apple and was about to pick the perfect one when I heard soft gagging. I started walking towards where the gagging was coming from. Whoever it was gagged around 8 times when I found them. It was Hermione. She was kneeling by a tree with her finger in her mouth. She stuck her finger down her throat and then gagged and threw up. She was about to get up when I ran. I think she heard me though. She started calling after me. It was like something in a book or something. I ran to the house and up to my room. I took out my bag of cocaine and put it in a line, then I took my straw, and took a hit.

**Hermione's Thoughts and Point of View  
**For the first time ever, I had been caught. And by the person who I had been thinking about too. I had to go after her. Explain to her. I called after her, but she kept running. I knew I had to talk to her. Only first I had to rinse my mouth. The sour taste of my purge was still there. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and went into the house. There I got a glass of water and got rid of the putrid taste. Then I went upstairs. Third landing. Ginny's room. I opened the door, where I saw Ginny, straw in her nose, and a line of white powder she was snorting up through the straw. Then it all went black.

**Ginny's Thoughts and Point of View  
**I was almost finished with my hit when I heard a thump behind me. I quickly finished and hid my stash and straw and wiped the table off before going over to Hermione. Mum was there first. Then Ron and Harry. Then Dad. She must've seen me. Just like I saw her.  
---------------------------------------------  
**Closing A/N**: 45kg is about 99 or 100lbs, which wouldn't be too unusual since Ginny is supposed to be somewhat short and thin, as she's small, I'm guessing about 5ft. 60kg is about 132lbs. I'm guessing Hermione's about 5' 6" In the chapters where weight is discussed, I'll put it in Kilograms since they're in Great Britain, but I will put the conversions at the bottom. 64kg is about 141lbs.


	3. Deal?

Hermione's Problem, Ginny's Addiction Part III

A/N: As always, for more info go to Face the Issue or search Google.

I DISCLAIM! They aren't mine. Never will be mine. Enless I buy them on e-bay....hmm.....

About Hermione's Clothes: The reason they don't fit isn't because Hermione's fat, it's because the clothes are really really old. I'm guessing around 2 or 3 years old. I was going to slip that into the story, but it didn't fit. So I'll just slip it in here.

This chapter is very short. I'm guessing half of it is A/N. Lol

To my reviewers:

someone: I'll work on longer sentences. I'm a very lazy person. I write what inspires me, and sometimes I am inspired to write short sentences. This is also the reason why sometimes it'll be a few months between updates.

Demonic Barbie Doll: First of all, nice name. I love it. Second I did have it planned out as solid naration at first, but this was easier for me. I am an extremely lazy person (wait...did I say that already?)

kendra is cheese: ty - I feel lurved.

This story is dedicated to those who've overcome one of these issues, and to the family of those that could not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's Thoughts and Point of View**

I woke up with everyone surrounding me. Everyone but Ginny asked me what happened. I lied. I told them I was really tired. Apparently I looked it because they thought it was plausible. Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Harry had left I walked into Ginny's room, shut the door and locked it. I needed to talk to her.

**Ginny's Thoughts and Point of View**

Hermione wasn't out long before Mum used a charm to wake her up. Hermione said she was tired. Everyone bought it. Kind of like the time I told Mum that Crookshanks was knocking dungbombs around, when really I was throwing them at the door to see if the extendable ears would get through. Only different. Sort of. I think. Anyway, after Mum, Dad, Ron, and Harry left Hermione like...pushed me into my room. I tripped a little and started laughing. It was funny. Hermione didn't laugh though. She just locked the door.

**Naration**

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said when Ginny stopped laughing.

"Can it wait? I'm kinda hungry. I really don't know why. I ate a really big breakfast. Wow. If I'm hungry, you must be starved. You hardly ate. You look sick. And kinda angry. Are you mad at me? I remember this one time, at muggle camp, Fred got mad at me, because I smashed the bird house he made, and he was really really mad. He was so mad that when we got home he took my favorite stuffed animal, this one that looked like a phoenix and it was all red and glittery and squishy and soft, and he got George to use spellotape to keep me in a chair and hold my eyes open, while Fred took my stuffy and ripped his head off right in front of me. Then Mum caught him and whipped him good the muggle way. She made Fred and George cut the limb themselves off one of the trees out back where the boys play quidditch. Then she fixed my stuffy. His name is Bob. He sits in that corner over there. Wow, is it just me or are the colors in my room even brighter?" Ginny rambled at Hermione.

"It's just you. Now Ginny, we need to be serious. I know what you saw me doing, and you know what I saw you doing."  
"You mean when I saw you throwing up, and you saw me snorting coke, or am I way off base?"  
"No, Ginny. You're quite right. If you tell anyone that I've been making myself throw up, I'll tell them that you've been doing cocaine. Is that clear?" Hermione said slowly and calmly.

"You wouldn't tell on me. You can't tell on me! Please, Hermione, don't! I need this. If I don't have it I might die!"

"I won't tell on you, if you promise not to tell on me. Do we have a deal?" Hermione asked, extending her hand to Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah. Deal. Woah..." Ginny said, taking Hermione's hand. "Your hands have lots of...lines....."


End file.
